Archive:2010/08/30 - 2010/09/05
Monday (Saturday) The team had finished the needed modifications. Though, they couldn't test it. They just had to trust diagnostics. ---- Back on the Courageous, everyone seemed dazed and confused. Unsure of what was going on, or what was to happen. Nonetheless, people continued on with their jobs. Aer-May moved to the top of the small stairs that led to the entry/exit of the bridge, and turned around, overlooking the bridge crew. "Excuse me, everyone." she said politely, trying to gather people's attention. The bridge crew looked over at her, all asking the same questions in their minds. "Now. I don't expect any of you to understand what is going on." "I myself am a bit lost." she said with a chuckle. "But, what I was going to say was... I dont expect any of you to understand what's going on. I don't expect any of you to have much of a sense of direction, especially with the past few minutes. Sadly, I can't explain what's going on. But, I can tell you: We're going to have to go on to that ship. There is data on it that we have to obtain. Now... I wouldn't ask you to do something, if I knew you weren't ready for it. But, at the moment, I need volunteers to go on that ship with me. I know it's massive, but we should be able to get what we need in a reasonable amount of time. Now. Is anyone willing to come?" Everyone stared at her oddly and began chattering amongst themselves. Everyone was obviously unsure. No one knew what to expect. They continued to chatter amongst themselves, though no one showed any want to go. Aer-May sighed, disappointed that no one would volunteer. But she brushed that away quickly, straightening her stance. "Then I'll go on my own." she said, turning to walk out. "Admiral." came from the crowd of people. Jennifer stepped out of the bunch. "I'll go." she said, walking up the steps, alongside Aer-May. Levan quickly moved through the crowd and joined them, standing at the side of the stairs, rather than joining them on the elevated floor. Two more officers, along with three Stormtroopers came out of the crowd and went up with the rest. Aer-May smiled slightly as they joined her group. "Thank you." she said. A Stormtrooper nodded in return. "That should do it, then. The rest of you, stay put. We'll contact you once we're leaving." With that, she walked out, her squad in tow. The group went on to the armory, where they gathered weapons and supplies. Aer-May walked back on to the bridge, armed with only a pistol in a holster, though the rest had blasters. An officer turned to her. "Ready to get beamed over?" Aer-May nodded. "But, private. Remember: Keep an open comm on at all times. We'll keep updating you, and so will the Endeavour. Okay?" The officer hesitantly nodded, and then beamed the group to the ship. ---- At the Endeavour, Kails was running a diagnostic. Things were fine, but there was something different. The cloak would take longer to cover the galaxy. It would seep, almost, from planet to planet, system to system. Kails immediately commed the bridge and informed them of this. It was decided that, with the timeframe they had, the cloaking would need to start immediately. Before anything, BlyDonia would be consulted. ---- Aer-May's group was beamed into a somewhat large room, that seemed to go off in 4 directions. People looked around, trying to get their bearings. Aer-May rather just checked her wrist device. After pressing a few buttons, everyone's in-helmet computer, or wrist-device was updated with new information and a heading. "Corporal. Private." she said, nodding to Jennifer and Levan. "I want you two to come with me. The rest of you, split up. We'll try to find a way to the datacenter." After much time had passed, the teams did find the datacenter, though not before going through much danger. The datacenter was on a platform, with catwalks leading to it. Most of the catwalks were decaying and ready to fall apart, but they trekked on. By this time, the cloak was activated and on its way towards them. Small pockets of space would seem non-existant. Things would become slightly transperant, and you would pass through them. Jennifer was able to make it across and get the needed data. On her way back, the catwalk collapsed. Aer-May just barely managed to grab her hand and pull her up. Everyone was beamed onto the Courageous not a second too soon. (A timejump/lapse was enabled after this point. The next time people RPG'd would be in realtime, though, In-RP only about a day after the previous "day" would've passed.) Wednesday Chatlogs 20:09 <~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion) (Admin) has entered the room> 20:10 Bly (bly1234): *is sitting at my desk, waiting* 20:10 Bly (bly1234): *Turns into a skeleton while waiting* 20:11 Bly (bly1234): *sigh* 20:11 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Hirasuka walks to the radio room* 20:13 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: *salutes the officer* 20:14 Bly (bly1234): *Continues waiting for any Yulairian Contact* 20:14 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: *salutes* 20:14 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Did we get our orders yet, Sub-Lieutenant? 20:16 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: They're coming thru now 20:16 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *paper spits from a printer* 20:17 Bly (bly1234): *is creating a new law* 20:18 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *There are several lines of numbers, then nothing* 20:18 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Well? 20:18 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: Sorry, ma'am. We might have communications problems 20:19 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ensign: Not the decoder, sir. 20:19 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: Anything else coming through? 20:20 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ensign: It seems we've been cut off 20:20 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Tell me something I don't know. What's causing this? 20:21 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: We can't reestablish the connection 20:22 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Ensign: We just got a report from the Beluksho, they aren't getting thier orders either! 20:23 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Shit, are we being jammed? 20:23 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: Nope 20:24 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Signal to the rest of the fleet that we are to proceed at steam for the alternate coordinates 20:25 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: Yes ma'am. *he bends down and types some stuff* 20:25 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *some other ensigns open up the coding machine* 20:27 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: I'll be in my quarters, all ships COs report for briefing in 40 20:27 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Officer: Yes ma'am *salutes* 20:28 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Hirasuka walks down the corridor* 20:29 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *she spots her XO (executive officer) heading to the CIC* 20:29 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Captain. 20:30 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Captain: Yes ma'am? *salutes* 20:31 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: ID comms are down, orders from STRIKFLTCOM haven't arrived, we can't raise em. 20:31 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: The other ships are having the same problems 20:32 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Captain: Damn, so we go to alternate targets? 20:32 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Yeah, CO briefing in 40 minutes 20:33 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Captain: Ma'am, with ID down, how can we beam to Megalith? 20:33 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Damn... good point... 20:34 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: And we can't get home, either. 20:36 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Captain: Damnit 20:36 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: We need to identify the source of this jamming 20:38 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: I'll be in my quarters working on a plan for the meeting 20:38 Bly (bly1234): *is not working on a new law* 20:38 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: And thanks. 20:38 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *she smiles, then turns and leaves* 20:39 Bly (bly1234): *is instead working on a new budget bill* 20:40 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Hirasuka returns to her room* 20:41 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *She sits down at her desk after locking the door* 20:42 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *She opens her laptop-like device and calls up a newscast she picked up that had been broadcasted from the CDC* 20:42 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Want to be a reporter summarizing the CDC?) 20:42 Bly (bly1234): (Very well) 20:42 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: We're coming to you live from right outside the CDC Building, tonight on BlyDonia Prime. 20:43 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Tonight, CDC Officials have informed me that the Civilizations of BlyDonia, Yulair, and Gammeta are combining with smaller civilizations to cloak the entire Appearance Galaxy. 20:44 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: As surprising and impossible as this sounds, the CDC is going to be cloaking the galaxy to rid ourselves of the new threat called the "Ichiri Flagship" 20:44 Bly (bly1234): *An image of the ship flashes over the screen* 20:45 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Now, we have conflicting reports currently of trouble. 20:45 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (Bly makes a nice newscaster* 20:45 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Unconfirmed reports have stated that the flagship has -moved- from its position, as Yulairian ships which were scrambled to intercept smaller shuttles are immobile. 20:46 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *she lights a cigarette... everyone on Drakonia smokes* 20:46 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: This is since improved by the complete withdrawl of all Yulairian Forces in the Prime City Spaceport 20:47 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Apparently, cloaking procedures are to begin soon. 20:50 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Now...more updates will be coming into the Prime City News later on, however, currently, Yulairian ships are scrambling to intercept the Ichiri Flagship. 20:51 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *Mei clicks the broadcast off* 20:51 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Once we do cloak, however- 20:51 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: All right, now to sell the plan. 20:52 Bly (bly1234): *A new broeadcast would appear on her computer* 20:52 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *she puts out the smoke and walks to the main meeting-room-place* 20:53 Bly (bly1234): *Turns on the television* 20:54 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (she sits down, the COs of all the other ships are present via holo* 20:54 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: *the same one* Coming to you live, this is Broadcast Station One, Prime City News. Hello, I'm reporter Asaia Larkin, reporting to you right outside the CDC Building 20:55 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Now then, we're recieving reports that the cloak has been activated. 20:55 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Hirasuka: Good evening. 20:55 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Coming directly from the planet BlyDonia Prime, to the rest of the Galaxy. 20:56 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: As you are probably aware, we've lost all contact with Command 20:56 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: All Comms to the outside of the Appearance are lost. 20:56 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: We are unallowed to leave the...Appearance Galaxy. 20:58 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: We are...unsure on how this has affected the Ichiri Flagship. 20:58 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: Now... I'm going to ask you all to hear me out. 21:00 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: It will take...some time for the cloak to reach all of the Galaxy, however...*Checks Datapad* it should tkae twenty-four to forty-eight hours in total. 21:00 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): *the other officers all look around nervously* 21:01 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: *Continues to make sudden pauses, as she is quite nervous. She is a new anchor* 21:01 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: *shows them all the taped broadcast* 21:03 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (>.>) 21:03 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): (*is shocked*) 21:04 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): CO Yggdrasil: ...The hell? 21:06 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): CO Relentless: What are you suggesting? 21:06 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: We join in the attack on the Ichiri vessel 21:06 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): CO Kaga: You're kidding... ma'am 21:07 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: One, this "cloak" is jamming our ID comms 21:08 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: Two, if we help them, they won't mess with our plans 21:09 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): CO Kaga: We could always take out the cloak 21:11 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: Thats a damn shame, cause I am acting within my authority 21:11 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): CO Agaki: This... is... treason... 21:13 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: In...other news, trading is suspended with other worlds outside the Appearance...obviously. 21:14 Bly (bly1234): Reporter: Errr...this is Reporter Asaia Larkin, signing off tonight, live from Prime City News. Now to Dirk Falston with the Weather. 21:14 Bly (bly1234): *Turns off the HoloVision* 21:19 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: I will take full responsibility for this. 21:19 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: *pulls out handheld comm* All ships, full steam to Yulair* 21:20 Bly (bly1234): *Finishes the Budget Reports* 21:20 ~Naga Krion~ (nagakrion): Mei: *turns it off* We can't beam our targets with Megalith down 21:20 Bly (bly1234): *Places papers in my desk* 21:20 Bly (bly1234): *Then, walks out of the office* Friday With the cloak fully activated, things were a bit more at peace. At least for Yulair. The Courageous was back home, along with other Yulairian vessels. Everyone had time off for a while, now that there wasn't going to be a constant threat. Onboard the Dauntless, quite a few people were in the ballroom, all relaxing. Levan and Jennifer were talking to Aer-May and Wolf, about what happened onboard the Ichiri ship. Jennifer and Levan constantly complimented Aer-May on her skills as a commander, thinking she should become the offical Admiral. "But really, Aer-May." Levan said. "You did a great job." Jennifer nodded in agreement. "Well...if I were to be the new Admiral, I'd have to do a few things." she said in reply. "Like what?" Wolf asked. "I'd want you two to be promoted. We couldn't have done it without you." Jennifer blushed slightly. "We didn't do much." "The Courageous doesn't have a lieutenant now, does it?" Aer-May asked. Wolf nodded affirmatively. "No..." "Well... Levan. I think I'd want you to be the Lieutenant . Lieutenant Levan Terak." Jennifer chuckled. "Hey. Your initials are "LT". We'd have to call you "the LT"" "Well. I guess it's settled, then? Isn't it?" Wolf said. Aer-May nodded with a smile. "I think I could do it." "Y'know... Maybe we could do a new uniform color." Wolf said. "Why?" Aer-May asked. "Well... New leader. New future. Things are looking better. Why not make new changes? And...the Courageous is the Admiral's ship. Why not make it stand out?" "Red." Jen suggested with a smile on her face. The night continued on, Aer-May and Wolf talking about the new assignment, though, most of all, enjoying themselves, as did other various members of the military. Saturday Onboard the Courageous's bridge, the newly promoted Levan Terak and Jennifer Jeura stood, along with Kails Devier, with shiny new pins on her uniform collar. Jules Devier stood proudly next to her. Many other officers were there, along with Viv, Jack and Greg. Wolf walked infront of Aer-May, dressed in a darkish red Yulairian uniform. The bottom of which was a full-length skirt, rather than pants. "Aer-May Swizër... Knowing the job you would have. Knowing your responsibilities. Knowing your future... Do you accept the rank of Admiral of the Yulair Navy?" he said. Aer-May nodded. "I do." Wolf smiled, knowing everything was already set and planned out, though couldn't help but go through a ceremony. He opened a black box he had in his hand. Inside it was elegant curl-like collar pins, put on high-ranking officers. He took both of them out in one hand, and passed the box over to Levan with the other, and then pinned them on. "Congratulations, Admiral." he said, stepping back and clapping. Everyone immediately joined in. Aer-May looked at the people around her, with a wide grin. Levan stepped out of the crowd of people. "Well, ma'am. Now that this is over, I would think we all want to spend a bit more time off, right?" Aer-May nodded in agreement. "Yes, Levan. I think we all would. Dismissed." Levan nodded, walking out with Jennifer and a few others in tow. The bridge slowly cleared out, until only Viv, Jack, Wolf and Greg were left. "Good luck, Aer-May. And you too, Wolf." Viv said, walking out with Greg who simply nodded. Jack gave a salute, "Well, well. Leader of Silverwood to the leader of the Navy." The two chuckled a bit. "What'll you be doing now, Jack?" Aer-May asked. "Eh. Y'know. I'll just keep hoverin' around. I think things'll finally relax, so... I'll be around somewhere." "Good luck." Wolf said with a nod. Jack walked out soon enough, leaving the two alone. Aer-May turned to Wolf and rested her arms on his shoulders. "So... What now?" Wolf grinned. "Well... I was thinking... Maybe we should do a ball." "A ball?" "Kind of. Just a get together. Fancy. Not too formal, but.. You know where I'm going with this." "Yes, I do." ---- Strike Fleet 1 reached Blydonia today, where Mei Hirasuka's plan to aid the CDC in the attack on the Ichiri flagship. Category:List of Weeks